Wolf Guardians
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Taya and Shinee work for the Wolf x Any group. They guard to kits, Millie and her sister. They got the kits from Night, who Night had to guard. Shinee's mother and sister live a little while away, and her father is now a slave for the Dark Side. Review!
1. Chapter 1

A howl came to the distance as two more wolves followed the first one. The first one was gray, and her name was Night. The other two were her children, Maxi and Shinee.

They worked for the Wolf x Any program for wolves, that was started just a little while ago by one of Night's friends, Faz. Faz was a very strong and fierce wolf, and would try anything. He loved helping. The Wolf x Any program is where each wolf gets assigned to an animal as there guardian. Night was the guardian to a loner named Fali and Maxi was the guardian to the loners mate named Have. The two wolves can tell that Fali and Have are very close.

Shinee was a helper for Night and Have, she didn't actually have someone to be the guardian to.

Night ran over to the loner, Fali. "She's having her kittens, Maxi. Go find a good place for the kittens to stay!" Night said.

Maxi looked at her mother. "A good place, they have to stay with there mother and father though!" She said.

Night shook her head. "Fali and Have alrady have two kittens that were born a few moons ago. If they have a few more, some of them will have to go somewhere! I can not let Fali be responsable to so many cats. She has to sort of take care of Have, to." She said.

The younger wolf looked at Night. "Your serious? I take care of Have so perfect, maybe even better then Fali." Maxi said.

Night rolled her eyes. "Shinee, can you do it?" The mother wolf asked. The smallest wolf nodded. The white coat faded away as Shinee ran.

The white wolf heard someone running, and looked to her side. Her best friend Taya was next to her. Taya was in her guardian learning class. "Whats up?" Taya asked. Shinee smiled at her friend as they started to walk and not run. "Oh, I am just looking for a place that Fali's kittens can live in." Taya looked at Shinee. "Thats great! But, Faz said we can guard now. Here is your stone." She said, and handed Shinee a purple stone and some string.

Shinee saw Maxi put her green stone on herself. She did the same thing. She held it againest her right cheek. Then she heard Faz whisper, "The first kitten of Fali's." Then she saw a vision of the kitten.

Shinee held down the rock to the string. Then, it was tied. The necklace for Shinee flew up in the air, and went around her neck. Then Taya did it with her white stone. She'd be getting Fali's second kitten. Faz told Taya that Fali's third kitten is staying with there orignal family.

So the two wolves ran, looked for not just the kittens new home, but theres. Well, maybe. Maybe they'll run off during the night. And, the two wolves were only a bit far from where Shinee's family when they found it. They found a pack of cats.

"Wolves!" A cat shouted. He was a brown cat, and he was with an orange cat, looking at a dead body of a gray cat. "Maybe they killed Ashfur..." The orange cat said. The two cats started to run off. "Wait!" Shinee yelled, and the two wolves followed the cats to a even bigger pack of cats.

A strong looking orange cat looked at the female orange cat. "Squirrelflight! You dragged these wolves into ThunderClan territory!" He hissed. "Firestar..." The brown cat mumbled.

"We are not here to kill." Taya said. The cats looked at the two young wolves, and there stones. "Cool rocks." A small cat said. That was Sorreltail's new kitten, Stonekit.

Stonekit had two older sisters, and one older brother. Her older sisters were named Flightpaw and Littlepaw. Her older brother's name was Eaglefeather.

Sorrelkit hushed Stonekit down, then looked up at Taya and Shinee. "See, we work for the Wolf x Any group." Shinee started.

An apprentice named Nightpaw looked at his Clanmates. "Ashfur had a wolf named Sayer! Remember that wolf?" He said. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sighed thankfully.

"I know Sayer." Taya said. Shinee nodded. "He is my father." Shinee said. She didn't want to tell the cats that Sayer was caught by the Dark Side, a horrible wolf pack. They captured Sayer as a slave, and he would not get out of slavery until the leader had died.

"Sayer's... caught. He got caught by the Dark Side. He is captured and will not be leaving for a while." Taya said.

Nightpaw's sister, Firerock looked at her Clanmates. "We need to get Sayer back!" She said. All of the cats agreed. "Is that why you came here?" Firestar asked.

Shinee shook her head. "We have just became guardians, and we are going to need a place for our kittens to stay. Our kittens, we guard. A loner named Fali is going to give birth soon." Shinee said.

Firestar nodded in approval. "Having two wolves also helps the packs, but you are going to have to work like warriors if you want to stay here." He said. The two wolves nodded.

"Come back when you have the kittens. Sunsetpaw, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Fadewatcher, and Nightpaw. Please go with Taya and Shinee." Firestar annouced. Squirrelflight waved her tail at her mate as her apprentice, her mate, her dad's friend, her sisters mate, and Brambleclaw's apprentice leave.

Taya, Shinee, and the cats arrived to Fali giving birth. First was a gray kitten. Shinee looked at the kitten she would be guarding until her, or the kittens death. Then the second kitten, a white one. Taya smiled at her. Then came the third one. Taya and Shinee looked at the kitten in disguss.

Shinee thought that the third kitten would be a mean kitten. A very mean one, like she thought she was all perfect and stuff. Night smiled and looked at the two stones, and she read the stones. She whispered Fali what the two kitten's future would be, then Fali sadly nodded.

Taya and Shinee took the two kittens, then walked away with the other cats. "Wait! I didn't name them yet! Call the gray one Millie and the white one Crystal!" She shouted, but the wolves and the warriors did not here Fali.

* * *

**I will give an allgiance for all of the packs, [ThunderClan, Wolf x Any, and Dark Side.]**


	2. Alligence

**ThunderClan Alligence**

Leader: Firestar Apprentice: Flightpaw

Deputy: Brambleclaw Apprentice: Nightpaw

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt Apprentice: Featherheart

Warriors:

Graystripe

Squirrelflight Apprentice: Sunsetpaw

Fadewatcher

Firerock

Brackenfur Apprentice: Littlepaw

Eaglefeather Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Leafpool

Lightsun

Flamewhisper Apprentice: Birchpaw

Apprentices:

Featherheart

Flightpaw

Littlepaw

Sunsetpaw

Nightpaw

Wolfpaw

Queens:

Sorreltail [Mate: Brackenfur] [Kit: Stonekit]

Mapleleaf [Mate: Flamewhisper] [Kits: Reachkit, Shadekit, Rockkit]

Skylight [Mate: Graystripe] [Kits: Skykit, Bluekit]

Twilightheart [Mate: Fadewatcher] [Adopted Kits: Millie [Meadowkit], Crystal [Shinekit]

Elders:

Rainfern

Wolf Guardians:

Shinee [Guards Meadowkit]

Taya [Guards Shinekit]

* * *

**Wolf x Any Wolfs**

Leader: Faz [Guards: Scorch (rabbit)]

Second Leader: Tera [Guards: Bramble (rabbit)]

Trainers:

Shani

Lema

Kayohle

Guardians:

Cir [Guards: Blackstar]

Night [Guards: Fali]

Maxi [Guards: Have]

Eyco [Guards: Echo (dog)]

Weo [Guards: Mistystar]

Jax [Guards: Onestar]

Paddle [Guards: Basil (hamster)]

Shinee [Guards: Meadowkit]

Taya [Guards: Shinekit]

Learners:

Vist

Jayde

Opena

Queens:

Sho [Pups: Qual, Ecta, Caro]

* * *

**The Dark Side**

Leaders:

Basil

Feathered

Fighters:

Juye

Reach

Dark

Slaves:

Sayer

Slay

Temptay


End file.
